


Three-way

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Wedding Planning, it works as spe or game-verse it's all whatever you want so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamond, Pearl and Platinum meet up with an officiant to discuss their wedding options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylveonimbus (cloud_sakura)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_sakura/gifts).



> this was a request fic, prompt was: "I Really want to see a canon-verse grown-up platina/pearl/diamond thing (with pokemon, kids or paparazzi. or their much-publicized wedding idk you choose.)" but i do what i want with these request fics so,,,

“Personally, I’m confused about the vows,” Dia said. “I mean, there’s three of us, so, how does that work?”

“That’s a good point,” Platinum said. “I’ve never seen a three-way wedding before.”

The officiant wasn’t unused to the question. It’d happened four times before in his career. However, never with such a loud trio. Oh, yes, young love, it’s beautiful, all that, but they’d been in his office for three hours without deciding anything. He had the former Champion Cynthia to thank for their being there – apparently the Heroes of Sinnoh had wanted her to officiate, but recognising the perfectionist flare in Pearl, had claimed she would be too busy to plan the whole thing with them and would rather be a bridesmaid anyway.

The perks of being Champion.

“Well, it sounds complicated, but it’s quite simple,” he explained. “You exchange the vows between each other, just as with a duo, but then –”

He was, of course, interrupted by Pearl.

“Okay, so lemme get this clear,” Pearl said. “To make it all proper, I’ve gotta say my vows to Platina, then she’s gotta say them to me, then I gotta say them to Dia, and Dia’s gotta say them to me, then he’s gotta say them to Platina and she’s gotta say them to him?”

“That’s right,” Platinum said in the same moment Dia said “I have no idea… my head’s spinning.”

“Well, these type of unions are unusual, but we do have a standard script,” the officiant offered.

“No!” Pearl cried. “This is the three-way love to end ALL love! We’re so amazing and in love it’s a miracle there’s any love left in the world for anybody before or after us! We need to write our own vows!”

“Maybe we should say them all at the same time,” Platinum suggested. “It would save time.”

“It’d be creepy, three people chanting in unison,” Dia said. “It’d be funny too, so –”

“This is not a time for jokes, Dia!” Pearl cried. “That’s AFTER, during the toasts. I sent you the script.”

“I know,” Dia replied. “But isn’t laughter the key to success?”

Pearl frowned. “Maybe you’re right…”

“Pearl, honey?” Platinum said softly.

“Yeah?”

“He’s joking right now. Stop falling for it.”

“Platinaaaaa,” Dia whined. “He would’ve realised!”

“Maybe in the middle of the ceremony. He’s a little obsessed right now, sweetheart.”

“Of course I’m obsessed!” Pearl cried. “Okay. So. Let’s draw a diagram…”

The officiant sighed.


End file.
